


A Familiar Tale

by CastielsHeart



Series: Witch & Familiar [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dragon Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Storytelling, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: In this continuation of The Witch & Familiar series, Dragon Dean shares a story his father used to tell him and Sam when they were hatchlings.Day 16 Prompt : Familiars + Wild





	A Familiar Tale

Day 6 Prompt: Familiars + Wild

Castiel had just returned home after taking his young apprentice witch, Jack, to Jody Mills. She ran sort of a summer camp for young adult witches. She taught them life skills like how to get along and be undetected around humans. Jack had been anxious but intrigued by the whole thing when Castiel had left him. 

Castiel shrugged off his trench coat that he wore instead of a cloak when out among the humans. He went in search of his familiar and husband Dean. They’d been bonded as a married couple for about a month. They were still exploring all their new capabilities. They could feel each others’ emotions long distance, they could communicate telepathically and after a recent accident in the kitchen, Castiel discovered he now had Dean’s quick healing.

Castiel concentrated and he felt the emotion of nostalgia from Dean. It wasn’t the usually melancholy that Castiel felt when Dean was thinking about his deceased parents which was a relief. The witch found his dragon laying on the couch clutching Castiel’s well loved copy of Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. Dean looked up when he came into the room, “Hey babe, did you get Jack sent off okay?” Dean asked.

“Yes. I think he was intimidated by Claire but I think he will get used to her. Jody thinks they will make a good team.” Castiel said sitting down pulling Dean into his arms. Dean immediately tucked his face into the witch’s neck like he was scenting him. “Are you alright, my love?” Castiel said rubbing Dean’s back.

“Yeah this book just made me think of s story my Dad used to tell me and Sam when we were hatchlings.” Dean said pulling his face away from Castiel neck and throwing his arms around Castiel. The dragon didn’t like people to know but he was a cuddle bug.

“Are you up to sharing?” Castiel didn’t want to push if telling the story would make his husband upset. 

“Yeah sure it’s a little freaky.” Dean warned.

“I think I can handle it.” Castiel smiling. 

“This was a story my father would tell us when he was trying to scare us. It’s about a dragon from a longtime ago, they called him Doc Benton. Like you Dr. Frankenstein, he liked to experiment. He was what they called ‘wild.’ He refused to allow himself to be claimed by a witch. If a familiar remains unbound, they end up dying prematurely. One day other familiars started disappearing. Come to find out Doc Benton had been killing them and taking their essences and body parts in order to keep himself alive. By the time the elders hunted him down, bound him and buried him alive he looked much like I think this Frankenstein’s monster looked. Have to admit that story gave me a few nightmares growing up. Sammy just thought it was a cool story.” Dean snuggled deeper into Castiel’s embrace.

“Do you miss your old home.” Castiel asked worried Dean was unhappy here.

“No. Maybe a little when Sam was still there but now that he’s here with Rowena… no. Where ever you are is my home, Cas. I love you.” Dean said turning so he was looking the witch, his husband, in the eyes.

“I love you too. I want you to be happy.” Castiel said stroking Dean’s cheek.

“I am with you always.” Dean said capturing Cas’ lips in a passionate kiss. With Jack gone for a few weeks, they’d have more uninterrupted time and Castiel planned to use it to the fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcome.


End file.
